Many pinned connections are employed to connect one member to another primarily to provide a relatively firm connecting joint and to utilize the high force transmitting capability inherent thereof with the pivoting capability provided thereby being of secondary importance. One such connection is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,738 issued to T. G. Campbell et al. on Mar. 25, 1969 wherein one end of the pull hook is connected to the scraper frame through a pinned joint. However, one of the problems experienced with such pinned joints is that the pin tends to seize in the bores over a period of time from rust and lack of movement and is difficult to remove when it becomes necessary to separate the pull hook from the scraper frame for servicing of other vehicular components. Disassembly of such a joint is accomplished by driving the pin axially from the bores and frequently the problem of removing the pin is worsened due to a lack of working space between the pinned connection and other components of the machine.